Various Sliding members used for internal combustion engines, bushes, or thrust washers have been proposed that includes a back metal coated with a lead-free copper alloy including tin (see e.g. JP 2010-150649 A). The copper alloy including tin has good sliding properties, seize resistance, and wear resistance, since tin enhances strength of the copper alloy to improve the wear resistance as well as improves the corrosion resistance and the sliding properties. A process for sintering a copper alloy powder on the back metal has been employed for coating the copper alloy layer on the back metal (see e.g. JP 8-209264 A).
On the other hand, JP 11-58034 A discloses a process for producing a composite material by a cast welding method or a solid joining method, in which a high strength brass alloy in a state of solid, liquid, or semi-molten phase is directly contacted on a ferrous material. The document states that sufficient bond strength is obtained since no brittle intermetallic compounds are generated between the brass alloy and the ferrous material in this process.